Many types of sporting equipment use a grip as an interface between a user and a piece of equipment. For example, golf clubs have grips which are held by a player during use. The properties of a grip can significantly affect the quality of experience and performance for a user. For example, in golf, the properties of the grip can significantly affect the player's experience. Poor grips can lead to dangerous situations where a player can lose control of a club. Poor grips can also lead to injury from excessive or repeated transfer of shock to a user after striking a ball. Grips which provide inadequate traction to the golfer's hands, or inappropriate hardness or torsional stiffness, encourage less relaxed hand pressure, which leads to degraded swing technique and ball flight. Thus it is desirable to provide a grip that provides a superior user experience while maximizing safety and comfort.